BEAVIS AND BUTTHEAD IN MY LITTLE PONY !
by Arthur101SueEllen
Summary: Beavis and Butthead in My Little Pony. Update 2017: It's been two years so I am putting up chapter two now. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Ehhh" Said Butthead "Something's wrong…"

"Uhhh" Said Beavis " Oh yeah…."

Beavis and Butthead were in a colorful world. They had no idea how they had gotten there or why they were there.

"Eh.. Something's not right." Said Beavis.

"Come on.." said Butthead a bit exasperated.

They walked and walked in the colorful landscape until they came to a little town and then…

"Hey! It's a pony!" Said Beavis

"Uh huhuh" Said Butthead. " Oh yeah…"

A pony was walking up to them and stopped in front of them. The pony put it's hoof on Beavis

"Ahhh!" Said Beavis "Don't touch me Fart Knocker!" and stepped away from the pony.

"Hi" said the pony.

Butthead looked at Beavis and said "These ponies can talk dude. If we take them back with us we can like sell them and make a lot of cash"

"Oh yeah… Let's do that. Hehe We'll be rich" Said Beavis…and Butthead continued "Then we can score… huhhuh"

"Eh.. What do you want Dillhole?" said Butthead to the pony.

"I just wanted to say Hi" Said the pony " My name is Pip Squeak "

"uh huhhuh …what a wuss… huhuh" Said Butthead

Pip Squeak said "You're probably right… I can't get the courage to talk to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They are the girls around here and I have a Crush on Sweetie Belle… But don't tell her I told you."

"Whoa! There are girls here? Asked Butthead.

"Yeah!" Said Pip Squeak " A whole lot of them"

"Did you score?" Asked Butthead . Pip Squeak said " I haven't gotten the courage to play any games with them yet" and he looked down and looked sad. "Would you help me ?" he Asked.

"Uh huhuh eheh uhhhh… ok." Said Butthead. And Beavis said "We're gonna Score! Boi oi oi oing" and Pip Squeak said " You really think so?" and he brightened up "It's really gonna happen!" said Beavis!

Pip Squeak lead the Human boys into town. They were headed towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Along the way there were distracted by a Huge Castle.

"Ehh" Said Beavis " Something about this pony reminds me of Stewart"

"Uhhh" said Butthead… " Yeah…He's stupid."

The pony and the three boy walked but were stopped by Celestia riding towards them. "Whoa" said Butthead. "That pony is giving me a stiffy" and Beavis replied "ehhheheheheheh uhh… me too…eh heh"

Celestia walked up to the two boys and Pip Squeak. Celestia told Pip Squeak " I'm just going to borrow you three for a bit and then return you here" and the two boys and Celestia and Pip Squeak were teleported to the Castle.

\- At the Castle -

"Uh… Hey baby…" Said Butt Head to Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia said " Your arrival is quite unexpected. We didn't think your kind could come here "

"Hey Beavis… This chicks hot" said Butthead and put his hand on Celestia's flank… She moved it and said "Please don't do that." She used her magic to hover them slightly to the side and said " I think for now it would be best if you took this form" and her magic changed Beavis and Butthead into ponies.

Beavis and Butthead didn't freak out too much due to Celestia's magic preventing them from telling there was any difference happening.

"Now I need for you to go to Twilight Sparkles place. She will help you adjust to life here" said Celestia. "Pip Squeak here will assist you in finding your way"

Just then Princess Luna walked into the Castle… and up to Celestia and Beavis and Butthead.

"Hey baby" said Butthead to Princess Luna. She gave him a questioning look and said "Hello There… but you must know I am not an infant?" Butthead only replied "uh huhuh huhuh" and put his hand on Princess Luna's looked at him and he took his hand off. "heheheh.. That was cool" said Butthead. "Ehehehh" said Beavis and put his hand on Luna's flank and rubbed. Luna said "Thanks but I am not in need of a massage please…" and went to Celestia's side. "These ponies sure like to give massages" she said to Celestia who replied…" Err… Yes, sister…." as Beavis and Butthead followed Pip Squeak out of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note:**_ _It has been two years since I wrote that first chapter_ _. I am returning to continue this story... please go on to the next chapter!_

 **Please Leave a review... and go to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note:**_ _Well it's been two years since I wrote chapter 1 and my writing style and presentation have changed a lot. Out of respect for my old writing I am not going to edit chapter 1 (right now) but from this point my chapters will be written a differently to accommodate my new writing style while still keeping the older style a bit as well._

 _Of Course it's also a lot later in the MLP show as well. So assume Chapter 1 happens like very recently as to accommodate each new character as on the tv show._

 _AND Definitly each chapter begins and End with the Beavis and Butthead intro and outro music even if this is an MLP fanfiction. To clarify I put this in MLP as opposed to Beavis and Butthead because MLP is both more popular and I also have more MLP characters and this is presented in the MLP world. So it is more MLP then Beavis and Butthead._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Uh huh huh" Butthead laughed

"Eh hehehe" Beavis laughed

Both the young men/boys were looking at the door that pipsqueak had led them too.

Pipsqueak looked back at them and said "This is Twilight Sparkle's home. she lives here with Spike."

"Uhhh... Ok" Said Butthead uninterested.

Pipsqueak said' " I know I should knock on the door but... Twilight is really pretty and she is friends with Sweetie Belle's sister...

'Eh hehehe... You hear that Butthead? This chick is hot!" said Beavis

"Uh huhuh" said Butthead looking at Pipsqueak "Would you like... Shut up and open the door already?"

Pipsqueak looked down embarrassed and said "Sorry, of course I will"

Beavis and Butthead watched a pipsqueak knocked on the door and waited for Twilight to answer.

A moment later the door was opening but to their surprise it was Spike... Not Twilight.

Spike opened the door and smiled " Hey Pipsqueak... Are you here to see twilight" and upon noticing Beavis and Butthead asked "Oh Hi.. Umm who are you guys? I don't believe I've met you before?"

"Eh hehe I'm Beavis" said Beavis.

"I'm Butthead" Said Butthead.

Spike said "Nice to meet you guys... Well Twilight should be back any minute... Would you all like to come in?"

"He said come in...Uh huhuh" said Butthead

"Eh hehehehehe " said Beavis "Yeah!"

"Well come in guys" Said Spike as Beavis and Butthead let themselves in. Pipsqueak stood by the door. Spike noticed and asked "What's wrong?"

Pipsqueak said "Well... It's just... Twilight is so important and I don't want to cause he trouble..."

Spike said "It's no trouble at all. come on in"

"Heh huh heh What a wuss" said Butthead"

"Eh hehehe " said Beavis "Oh Yeah"

Pipsqueak came inside with Beavis and Butthead.

"Eh hehehehe Got any snacks here? heheh" Said beavis.

"Oh uhh, Sure" Said Spike. He went and got some chips, cakes, etc...

Beavis and butt head got food and ate some with Beavis saying "hehehehehehethankshehehe..."

"Settle down Beavis" Said butthead noticing his sugar highed friend.

Beavis was about to go [Super Saiyan] Cornholio when...

Suddenly the front door opened and Twilight came in saying "Sorry I'm a bit late Spike. Trixie and Starlight made a mess and Thorax and Ember are coming tomorrow and..." She paused as she saw new ponies and said "Oh Hello..." puting on a calm facade.

"WHOA!" Said Butthead

"YEAH!" Said Beavis

"I have seen the top of the mountain, Beavis" said Butthead

"heheeheheh" Said Beavis " She's Hot! heheheh"

Twilight went up to them and said "What all can I do for you? Now's not the best time. I have a few things to take care of..."

"Uhhhhh" Said butthead"

"Heheh We like... uhhh... This Celestial lady told us to like teach us friendship or something hehe?" said Beavis

"Twilight's eyes got big and she said "Oh No! I mean... Of course! I can definitely do that... No trouble at all!" Twilight said uneasily because she was flustered with so much to do..."

Spike came over and said "You know Twilight, I can give them friendship lessons as you're so busy right now?"

Twilight suddenly was full of light and smiles saying "Oh thank you so much Spike!" and she hugged Spike in a warm hug.

Spike blushed and said "It's no trouble at all Twilight!"

Butthead said " Uhh wait a minute..." with a frown.

Twilight released Spike and said "Thank you Spike. I just have a few more things to do! Starlight and Trixie may still need me..." and she headed back out.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Please Review, Favorite, Follow and... REVIEW! Thank You!**_

 _ **And give me ideas as I may incorporate them!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note:** Time for an update! Also just so you know Beavis and Butthead are the Heros of this story... Read and you'll see why..._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Beavis and Butthead were in Twilight home with Spike and Pipsqueak.

"Uhhh... This Sucks" said Butthead

Pipsqueak said " Hey don't worry umm. Why don't we go find the cutie mark Crusaders and play with them?"

Spike said "That's a great idea. The first rule of friendship is making friends. And to make a friend you need to talk to someone!"

Beavis turned to Butthead "Ehehehe umm hehe Maybe like... there will like... be some hot chicks hehehe"

Butthead said "Uhhh... Oh Yeah, Maybe... uhuh"

Pipsqueak said "Come on I know just where they are supposed to be!"

"eheheh" said Beavis " Do they have big thingies?"

Pipsqueak said "Huh? Well they have their Cutie Marks now if that is what you mean..."

Beavis and Butthead started doing their laughing...

/

Pipsqueak and Spike headed for Rarity's house.

Spike said " Oh! So they are at Rarity's home today huh?"

Pipqueak said " Yeah... They are actually in a new clubhouse behind the home..."

Spike said " Oh! Well that is much more convenient isn't it?"

Pipsqueak nodded...

Spike said " I uhh... Need to ask Rarity something..."

Spike ran off to the house and knocked on the door.

As the door opened Pipsqueak and Beavis turned and walekd but Butthead saw the door open and his heart (Or another part) was filled with love!

Butthead said "I have climbed the mountain..." and started walking up to Spike and Rarity.

/

Pipsqueak knocked on the Cutie Mark Crusaders door and Sweetie Belle answered.

Pipsqueak got all shy and said "Hee- Hello!"

Sweetie Belle said "Hi. What are you doing here Pipsqueak?

Beavis said "eheheheh... Your crush is hot!"

Sweetie Belle said "Crush?"

Pipsqueak looked down and said " I- I'm sorry"

Sweetie Belle said "You- You really have a crush on me Pipsqueak?"

Pipsqueak said " I know you're not interested! I'm sorry!"

Sweetie Belle Said gleefully " No No, That's not it! I feel the same way!"

Pipsqueak said "R-Really?" and Sweetie Belle hugged him.

Beavis meanwhile made it in and walked further in where AppleBloom and Scootaloo were. Beavis said "Hey.. How's it going? meh hehe"

/

Spike was helping Rarity do some work and getting annoyed at Butthead as he seemed to like Rarity. Spike couldn't believe Rarity liked him too... "Ugh" said Spike!

Rarity said "Oh Yes please do pick up those and move them for me... My, My what a strong guy you are!"

"Uhhuhuh" Said Butthead!

Spike went over to Butthead when Rarity was gone and said "Hey! I kind of like Rarity so could you knock it off?"

Butthead said "No way buttmuch! Rarity is mine!"

Spike said "W-What?"

Butthead smiled and laughed as he had finally gotten a girl.

Spike was furious and getting madder and madder. "This is how you repay me for the friendship lessons?"

Butthead said "I'm gonna score with her loser, huhuh"

"No You won't!" said a female voice from behind

Rarity came charging and Butthead and Knocked him down and said "Get Out! How could you hurt my Spikey Wikey?

Rarity pushed Butthead out of her home and went up to Spike " Spike I'm so sorry. I have such a bad habbit of falling for the wrong type of guys!"

Spike looked down "It's ok Rarity. I actually failed. I was supposed to be teaching him friendship lessons. I'm the failure here!"

Rarity said "Oh Spike! That's not true!" and she put her hoof to her head " You know Spike. I think it's time I gave you a real chance!"

Spike' got big eyed and said "D-Do you really mean it?"

Rarity said "Yes. You're my Spikey Wikey and I feel ashamed I've not given you the right kind of attention! After seeing how he looked so ...alright and acted so...vile I can't possible keep thinking just by looks. I'm sorry Spike!" She put her lips to his lips for the first time and Spike glowed with real love!

Butthead was on his butt and got up to find Beavis...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **Please Review, Favorite, Follow and... REVIEW! Thank You!**_

 _ **And give me ideas as I may incorporate them!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Note:** Time for an update! Also just so you know Beavis and Butthead are the Heros of this story... Read and you'll see why... But This will be a shorter story as I plan maybe about 10 chapters total. Basically I madevthis for fun and it will be Beavis and Butthead causing trouble but actually giving out good results for MLP._

 _Fun fact for you all: I have updated all 7 of the unfinished stories within a week! So proud of myself! BUT this story is just for fun so I predict out of all my stories this will be updated the slowest (It's my only "Troll" fic... Well not a "Troll" fic... but a pretty weird story. See my other stories to see that they are much more normal... lol.. but this is fun for me...) I'll try to make this story enjoyable so please tell me what couples I should ship in this?_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Beavis and Butthead headed off while Spike was with Rarity and Pipsqueak was with Sweetie Belle...

They walked on...

"Eh hehehe"

"uh huh huh huh"

Beavis and Butthead were in the form of ponies now and although the magic of Celesta had made them temporarily forget they really had human bodies, They were going through a metamorphosis. They were becoming real ponies!

/

Celestia looked through her magic and was shocked!

Luna walked by asking "What is wrong?" hearing her sister and seeing her shocked face

Celestia said "IT turns out I have found out why Beavis and Butthead are here in our world"

Luna said "You mean those massaging ponies?"

Celestia sighed and said "Yes... Sister... Those massaging ponies..." exasperated because her sister had not idea...

Luna looked with her sister.

~After a day of messing around and having the school principal fired, getting Todd to lose his girlfriends that he had been cheating on, Making Stewart lose his only chance at love and be punished by his parents, and several other horrible actions, Beavis and Butthead were watching T.V. when suddenly shots fired... They were dead.~

Celestia looked at Luna and said "They were killed. Now they are in limbo..."

Luna asked " What does this mean?"

Celestia said "I don't know sister... Let's look through the library".

/

After several minutes Celestia said "Finally! This was written about. It says right here that one day two being of trouble will arrive and cause trouble that inadvertently will help out our world... But should they stay longer then a month they shall bring ruin to our world!"

Luna looked shocked and said "What can we do sister?"

Celestia said " It says here that we must find out who the killer of these two is..."

Luna asked " How?"

Celestia said "I don't know... but we must find out...Oh! By going into their memories!"

Luna asked "How?"

Celestia said " We have to... What? We have to kiss and break a vial of cosmic energy infested power? That is no simple magic..."

luna asked "What?"

Celestia said "We just break the magical vial and we will see all their memories..."

Luna asked " I see... Does it have any other information that we may use?"

Celestia said "Well it's just two things... Find out who killed them and..." She put her head down in shame... and she showed the book to Luna.

Luna said " Oh my... The last step is that they help out seven couples to find love!"

Celestia said " Oh my..."

Luna looked at her and said " Are we out of luck sister?"

Celestia said "We're doomed!"

/

Meanwhile Beavis and Butthead approached a Dragon (Ember) and a Changeling (Thorax) who were arguing.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **Please Review, Favorite, Follow and... REVIEW! Thank You!**_

 _ **And give me ideas as I may incorporate them!**_


End file.
